Art Of Love
by Michiee
Summary: Wes leaves for an internship in London, and this is their goodbye before he departs.


**A/N: I don't own the characters, they belong to Sarah Dessen.**__

Constructive criticism is appreciated :) Sorry if I didn't totally get the characters, Wes and Macy, right. I was a little nervous writing this little fic, since I'm not really a TTAF fanatic. It's a little gift for my friend who is_. In conclusion, please review and I hope you enjoy it.  
_

* * *

_Art Of Love_

Macy's summer was now something she had not been looking forward to. After hearing the news that her boyfriend, Wes, was going to go to London for an internship at a popular art museum in England, her plans were now pointless. It consisted of taking day-long trips across their hometown, Lakeview, and normal hang-out's with their friends: Kristy, Bert, and Monica. He had delivered the information tenderly and softly, not wanting to make her upset or either angry at him. Macy had gave him her sincerest smile and said she would miss him.

"Do you want me to stay?" he asked, smoothing her hair back, letting a few strands loose. She sighed, not wanting to say anything but just gave a moment of silence. What could she say? _"Yes, I'd like you to stay, but it seems that you can't. This is too important. But man, if you did, then that would make me the happiest person in the world right now." _He cleared his throat, obviously breaking the stillness, leading her on to give him a answer to his question.

"Yeah," she casually said. She shivered, the summer wind being a little bit _too _breezy in the first week of July. It had been a bad day to be wearing shorts. But then again, it was a bad day after all, looking at Wes' packed car with loads of luggage belonging to him. Macy bit her lip. "But I want you to go. There's a side of me wanting to rip your airplane ticket up, but I want you to do this."

His eyes trailed the little rocks along the side of the sidewalk near Macy's lawn. His arms, which was around her waist then, had squeezed it a little harder. She tried very hard not to squirm; it might hurt his feelings because of her disapproval of the affection. As he hugged her, closely, she tried not to tear up. Macy was about to sob, reminding herself that in sixty days or so, she wouldn't see her significant other. Her best friend.

"Hey - don't cry," Wes said as he pulled apart from her. She sniffled, wiping her wet eyes as tears were about to streak down. "How about another round of Truth?" he offered. Macy smiled slightly, looking down.

"Okay," she kindly countered.

Wes thought for a long moment before he asked, "Would you be mad at me if I told you I…" he paused, and Macy looked alert, her eyes bugging out, "… if I, you know, told you I…"

She giggled, her hair blowing past her shoulders as a burst of wind blew past her. She awaited as he said those three words, words she'd been wanting to hear ever since she had kissed him that first time.

"Would you be mad at me if I told you I… love you?"

Macy sighed. She knew Truth questions weren't this particularly simple to answer, but she guessed that if it was the only way he would ever confess his feelings, then let it be.

"No," she stated stiffly. "Because I was about to ask the same thing."

Macy knew that once he left, they would be separated, not being able to talk to each other, face-to-face, for another two months. It hurt her, but she knew that it was going to happen. She would only smile and keep her head held high, telling herself that it's for his own good.

But that didn't stop her from crying in her pillow the next couple of nights after that affecting moment of Wes and her telling one another that they love them. She missed touching his face whenever he kissed her after work, being able to joke around with Wes at Bert and his excessive use of cologne. Macy wanted to feel his arms wrapped around her small, petite waist. She wanted to relish the scent of himself, breathing it in whenever he caught up with her. She just wanted to have him back home, where they could be together.

She knew it was for the best that he'd gone to London. That was why she'd acknowledged her love for him. It was no mistake, no mumble of words coming out of her mouth. And Wes knew that too. He left with the confirmation. Macy knew that, and she wondered if she hadn't said that. If he hadn't said that. But the thought would wash away, because they did say those three words. It was all that was needed for his departure.

The words,_ I love you._


End file.
